Of Dragons, Stars and Ninjas
by Kyoko Kerasaki
Summary: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold? Rated T just to be safe. Naruto/Winx Club/Harry Potter Crossover.
1. Prologue

Well first things first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club. *sobs*

Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please keep flames to minimum (though, I don't mind constructive criticism, since there is always room for improvement. ^^)

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Ellion was confused. Normally kids ran away when she was present, even some of the adults seemed scared of her. Even so, the crying white haired girl didn't seem to show even a hint of fear towards the black cloaked woman in front of her. Not to mention the intense magical energy that was radiating off the girl.

'Wow, she doesn't seem to be older than ten but I sense her magical powers to be much greater than any witch or wizard I've ever encountered'

"What is the matter?"

"...*sob*..."

"What is wrong, dear?"

"U-um...I'm scared."

'Well, so much for someone finally not fearing me' Ellion thought.

"Why?"

"I don't remember anything...who I am...where I come from...n-nothing..."

The girl started sobbing again

'Amnesia?' Ellion thought 'Not much I can do except try and comfort her'

"There, there...don't cry...here, eat this, it will make you feel better."

Ellion held out a piece of wrapped chocolate to the girl.

"R-really?"

"Yes, chocolate has a chemical that makes a person feel happy."

"Oh, arigato...ano...I mean...uh...thank you."

"Arigato? Isn't that Japanese?"

"Hai...uh...yes."

"Japanese? But what in the world would you be doing all the way here in London?"

"You mean, as in England?"

"Yes." Ellion said bending down to be eye level to the snowy clad girl.

"Well for the time being, you need a place to stay, um...how rude of me, my name is Ellion Scarlet, very nice to meet you...um...Mizuki."

"What?"

"Your necklace, it says 'Mizuki'."

"Oh. Nice to meet you too."

"So, Mizuki, would you like to stay with me until we can find your family?"

"Yes, and thank you very much"

"You're welcome."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Report."

The bowing man looked up to a figure sitting in a throne. Tired golden-brown eyes met with stone-hard icy-blue orbs

"Yes, Master. Alexis is no more, unfortunately she managed to let the girl get away."

"WHAT! Damn it, Alexis!...*sigh*... Well, at least I don't have to worry about her interference anymore. We need to find a new way to track the girls, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

The man got up and left the room. He gave a relieved sigh as he reached a rather creepy looking courtyard, 'That went rather well, she's calmer than usual.'

He ran his finger through his chocolate-brown hair. 'Track them down? How does she expect me to do that? Alexis, how can a dead person ever be so bloody troublesome?'

* * *

Yay! I finally started writing my first fanfic *does happy dance*

Please review, I'm curious to see what you all think of my story.


	2. Chapter 01 : Dream

Well first things first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dream**

* * *

"Mizuki."

"Huh...?"

"Mizuki"

Mizuki slowly took in her strange grey surroundings 'Where am I? It seems to be some kind of weird other universe...'

"Mizuki!"

Tuning around she was shocked by the person she nearly bumped into 'Why...? Sh-she looks like me? Ok...well not exactly...her hair is black, instead of white...and she wears black and red, unlike me wearing white and blue...but...yet she...she...we could just as well be twins...uh...where did that thought just come from?'

"Hello? Earth to Mizuki!"

Mizuki snapped out of her daze and stared at the girl.

"Hi...uh...who exactly are you?"

"Wha...are you serious? You really don't know who I am?"

"Well I seemed to have amnesia for some reason, so..."

"What! What in the world did that lunatic and her idiot minions do to you?"

"Eh? Lunatic? Idiot minions?" Mizuki asked the furious pacing girl.

"I'm talking about Marion, that insane witch with her ridiculous thirst for power."

Mizuki blinked a few times, while the information sunk in.

"Ok...so...may I ask your name...fire...fire...fire...why do I keep getting that image into my head? It was the same when Ellion asked for my name...I kept thinking...water...water..."

"Well, you are on the right track."

"Huh...really? Water...wait...that would be 'mizu' in Japanese, right?"

"Yes...go on..."

"Fire...um...that...would be... 'hi'..."

The girl was staring at Mizuki eyes the size of saucers, causing an anime sweat-drop to appear on the back of Mizuki's head.

"Uh...'hi'...'hi'...I GOT IT! It is...HIKARU!"

Mizuki turned to see the girl grinning like an idiot.

"Yay! You remembered me! Shimai remembered me! Yay! You remembered..."

Mizuki stared at the girl singing happily while doing some sort of silly dance. 'Shimai...wait...doesn't that mean...sister?'

"Wait...are we sisters?"

"Yes, twins to be exact."

Hikaru went back to her singing and dancing.

"Twins...well, that explains why we are close to mirror images of one another..."

"Oh...I have to go now...see you soon 'kay?"

"I guess..."

* * *

"...see you, Hikaru...*yawn*..."

Mizuki suddenly sat up strait, looking around like a lost little lamb.

"A dream...?"

She then noticed that there wasn't much light coming trough the window. She turned her gaze to the alarm clock.

'What...05:30...that's funny. I don't usually wake up this early. Well, since I'm up might as well take a shower and get something to eat.'

* * *

(An hour later...)

Mizuki ran down the stairs and nearly ran into Ellion. She smiled cheerfully at the young woman she had been staying with for three weeks now.

"Wow...you're up early!"

"I woke up from some whacky dream...one that seemed to have some link to my past...couldn't get back so sleep, so I took a shower instead."

"Link to your past...it could be a sign."

"Maybe..."

"Come on, why don't you tell me over some breakfast?"

"That sounds great."

They both headed for the kitchen and started preparing pancakes while Ellion listened intently to Mizuki while she spoke about her dream.

"So what do you think?"

"It's hard to say...water and fire...Mizuki and Hikaru, and a witch named Marion. Those aren't things I've heard of before..."

"It would be so much easier if I had my memories back."

"All in good time. You are making progress already. Just look how easy it was to remember your sister's name."

"You really believe in a dream that easily?"

"Well, in the magical world our dreams can be vital."

"Oh, yeah."

"Speaking of magic, I really want you to be careful. This Marion...'insane witch with a ridiculous thirst for power' Hikaru called her. People with thirst for power are usually dangerous, especially in the magical world."

"Yes, I'll be careful...um...Ellion, I don't know why but I feel I have to go back to the park, around the same place you found me."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. It's as if I'll find answers there."

"Ok, but no way you're going alone."

"Fine by me."

"How do you say we have a picnic then?"

"Yes, please!"

After they packed the picnic basket they went rummaging trough Ellion's wardrobe to find something 'muggle-like' as Ellion seemed to call it.

"Ellion, what do you mean when you say 'muggle'?

"Oh...that is the term we witches and wizards use for those without magical powers."

"As in normal humans?"

"Yes."

"I see."

They finally found a black short-sleeved, knee length dress with a pair of matching three-quarter pants and slip on sneakers.

"Wow...so, where's Ellion?" Mizuki joked

"Ha ha...very funny."

"No, really, you look different in those clothes, but really pretty."

"Oh, thank you."

"Ok! Lets go!"

Mizuki skipped to the kitchen and fetched the picnic basket. Ellion couldn't help but smile as she watched the nine-year old. 'She's so cheerful. I don't think I would be like that if I would ever find myself in her shoes.'

"Ellion?"

"Coming!"

Ellion followed Mizuki out into the garden, and locked the door before the two headed for the park .

* * *

Another chapter done! Please R&R


	3. Chapter 02 : Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

No reviews? *sobs* O well...here's the next chapter...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Speaking Japanese"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Memories**

* * *

"That was so good"

Mizuki felt as if she would never be hungry again.

"Yeah...it's odd though...I'm used to little children being scared of me..."

It did indeed feel odd that the kids didn't start running away at first sight of Ellion, but it felt great to finally be accepted as a 'normal person'.

"Maybe you should wear 'muggle-clothes' more often."

"I guess I sho..."

THUD!

The two jumped slightly as a ball landed right behind them before rolling into the flowerbed and I between some shrubs.

"Hey! Can you please pass that?"

Mizuki and Ellion looked up towards the owner of the voice and saw a teenage girl waving.

"OK!"

Mizuki retrieved the ball and threw it back to the girl, who caught it before waving and heading back to her friends.

"Thanks!"

"Wait a minute..." Mizuki mumbled as her eyes caught something shiny in one of the shrubs. She pulled it out to find a metal plate attached to a piece of white cloth and four curved line engraved on the metal, " ...hey...this looks really familiar..."

She couldn't finish her thoughts as everything suddenly went dark around her...

~OOOOOOOO~

"Mizuki"

"...*grumble*..."

"Hey, Mizuki!"

"Wha..."

Slowly opening her eyes she found herself in the park with Ellion sitting next to her.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah...what happened?"

"After you passed the ball back to the girl, you found this..." she showed Mizuki the plate, "...and then fainted, but not before saying, 'this looks really familiar'."

"This is a hitai-ate."

"A what?"

"Ninja forehead-protector."

"Ninja? Do you know whose it is?"

"Mine."

"Yours? You're a ninja?"

"Yes. I used to train in Kirigakure..."

"Your memories returned?"

"Some of it."

"Like what?"

"Hikaru, training as both a witch and a ninja, Marion, Alexis..."

Mizuki started sobbing.

"Alexis? Who is that?"

"The woman who not only taught me and Hikaru how to use magic, but also took care of us...it's because of her I'm still alive...but she...I don't think she survived the attack."

"Oh."

Ellion didn't know what to say, so she gave Mizuki a comforting hug instead.

"Hikaru might be in danger, which means I will have to go to Konohagakure...but I don't have clue how I will get there..."

As Misuki trailed off she noted that Ellion was deep in thought.

"Hmm...Have you ever been there before?"

"Yes..."

"Then I might have a way..."

"Really? How?"

"Legilimency. You have memories of the place, so I want you to focus on those memories really hard. I might be able to, more or less, pinpoint where it is."

"Ok..."

Mizuki thought really hard about the village hidden somewhere in the forest within the Fire-country.

"I got it..."

"Really? That was fast."

"Only because you had such an incredible focus. Well, we need to go home and get packing."

~OOOOOOOO~

(Two hours later...)

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Ok...hold onto my hand...and brace yourself. Apparition has a somewhat unpleasant sensation."

Mizuki held onto Ellion, closed her eyes tightly, and suddenly felt as if being squeezed through a tight rubber tube.

When she opened her eyes they were in the middle of a forest.

"Ouch...so that was 'Apparition'? Cool, but really unpleasant. Oh, I sense the Dragon-fire!"

"Dragon-fire?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about that. That would be Hikaru's magical energy. Mine is called the Water-stars."

"I see."

"Follow me."

Soon they found huge gates with a leaf-like symbol. A guard stopped them.

"_Name yourself"_

"Huh?"

Ellion looked puzzled. Mizuki just smiled and started talking to the purple-haired woman.

"_Hai. I'm Mizuki Hatarashi, and this is Ellion Scarlet..."_

"_Hatarashi? Oh yeah, you're Hikaru's sister from Mist village, am I right?"_

"_Hai. I'm surprised you still remember me, Yūgao-sempai"_

"_Well, it's hard to forget someone who became chūnin at the age of eight."_

"_Oh, hehe..well that's going a little overboard...I'm not that great."_

"_Still as humble as ever. I guess you came to visit your sister. She's been frantic about not hearing from you in almost four weeks."_

"_Hai. Things have been...hectic. Well, I gotta go. See ya."_

Ellion was just staring at the two. 'I wonder what they're talking about...'

"Lets go."

"Oh, I was beginning to think they weren't going to let us in."

"It's always like that for geniuses and prodigies, being praised at every corner. It kind of gets on my nerves, I don't like to boast about my abilities, but rather help the people around me as much as I can. To me it is just so much more satisfactory to be humble."

"Not to mention, that way one also has a greater chance to make good friends."

"Oh, I was also told that Hikaru if frantic since I seemed to have disappeared of the face of the planet."

"Let's go find her then..."

They both set of towards the training grounds, following the trail of Hikaru's magical essence.

* * *

Well another chappie done. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 03 : Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

I drew a picture of Mizuki and Hikaru (Find the link on my profile).

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

Still no reviews? *sobs* O well...here's the next chapter...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Speaking Japanese"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Truth**

* * *

After finally reaching the training grounds, Mizuki started looking around and smiled when she spotted her 'mirror image' (except for the hair and clothes, which is the exact opposite). The other girl seemed to notice her and Ellion too. _She_ on the other hand started ranting.

"JUST _WHERE_ HAVE _YOU _BEEN THESE LAST FOUR WEEKS?"

"Hi to you too Hikaru-chan. I was in London...with amnesia."

"Oh, gomen nasai...so that dream was real."

"You had the same dream?"

"Yeah, well...we are both what you would call 'Lucid dreamers'."

"What is that?"

"Lucid dreamers, are you? That's quite interesting." Ellion looked at Hikaru with great interest. "A lucid dream is in simple terms a dream in which one is aware that one is dreaming. Lucid dreamers have been said to have the ability to visit one another through dreams."

"But I wasn't aware that I was dreaming at that time."

"You were able to give me a perfect description of your dream and recall it in detail. That is one of the first steps in lucid dreaming."

"Cool."

"So, Hikaru, Mizuki was able to recall some of her memories. We are still uncertain about a number of things, so maybe you fill us in."

"Sure, lets talk over some lunch. Mizuki-chan, What do you feel like eating?"

"I haven't had ramen in forever. How about Ichiraku's?"

"Sounds good. Lets go."

"While we're walking, I'll tell you those thing I _do_ remember."

~OOOOOOOO~

(Ten minutes later...)

"_Your order?"_

"_Two orders of miso, and one pork."_

"_Coming right up!"_

"_Arigato."_

Ellion was staring at a thirteen year old, blonde and spiky-haired boy, who seemed to be eating his fourth bowl of ramen. The boy looked up at her with a huge grin on his face.

"_Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo! Who are you?"_

"..."

"_Are you alright? -ttebayo! __"_

There was a bit of a giggle behind Ellion before two heads poked out from both sides behind her.

"_Yeah, she's alright..."_

"_...she just doesn't know how to speak Japanese."_

"_Hi, Hikaru-chan! Welcome back Mizuki-chan!"_

"_Hi, Naruto-kun."_ The twins replied in unison.

"_Her name is Ellion..."_

"_...and she's a friend of ours."_

"_What language does she speak?"_

"_English."_

"_Cool. Dattebayo!__"_

Teuchi came back with the three orders of ramen.

"_Here you go. Enjoy!"_

"_Arigato."_

"_Bye Hikaru-chan, Mizuki-chan, Ellion-san. See you soon! Dattebayo!"_

Naruto handed Teuchi some cash before strolling off with his hands behind his head.

"That Naruto, I kinda missed him."

"Yeah, he really grows on a person."

"He seems really nice, altough a tad bit annoying."

"Annoying he may be..."

"...until you're in trouble..."

"...then he's the best friend..."

"... you can ever imagine to have."

"Do you two always finish each others sentences like that."

"Yeah..."

"...I guess."

"Well lets get serious. Hikaru, can you tell us everything you know?"

"Everything? Sure..."

"Is there a problem?"

"It's gonna take awhile but this is quite serious."

"Oh."

"Well to begin with, me and Mizuki-chan were never acually 'born', but rather created by the two greatest magical energies in another universe."

"I take it is the 'Dragon-fire' and the 'Water-stars' Mizuki mentioned earlier?"

"That is correct. They are polar opposites of one another."

"Won't they destroy each other then?"

"No, only if we attack each other with that intent. Marion created us that way."

"Marion created you? Why try to kill you then?"

"Not kill. Capture us and use our powers."

"And Alexis?"

"Marion's younger sister. She wouldn't let her evil sister take over the magical universe, so she kidnapped us and taught us to use our powers for good. She also put a spell on us so Marion won't be able to find us, but I guess Marion must have tracked her instead. She probably used the opportunity when Alexis went for her usual visits to us."

"May I ask why you two live in two different villages?"

"It's so we can develop our different abilities. I have affinities in fire, lightning, and earth, so I study in the fire-country, and Mizuki-chan has affinities in water, wind and earth, so she went to the water-country."

"Hikaru-chan, that reminds me! When is our jōnin exam?"

"In three months."

"What is a jōnin?"

"Well, after you graduate from ninja academy, you become a genin, lowest class ninja, then after passing the chūnin exam, a chūnin, middle class, and then after a jōnin exam, a jōnin, elite class ninja."

"I see, but something is telling me you two are a bit too young to be jōnin."

"You're right. Kids our age are normally still in the academy. Most graduate at age twelve or thirteen."

"How did you do it?"

"We already knew how to control magical energy, so it was easy learning how to control chakra..."

"...The rest was smooth sailing, since we already had some battle experience..."

"...we graduated at age seven, and became chūnin at age eight..."

"...and our jōnin exam is in three months, which means we might be jōnin at age nine..."

"...and then even ANBU...do you think Tsunade-sama would allow someone my age as ANBU?"

"I highly doubt she would. She'll most likely go something like 'There is no way I'm gonna let a little kid like you join ANBU!', though I do agree. We're still young and can enjoy our lives for now."

They all finished their meals in silence. Ellion struggled with the chopsticks, but after some assistance from the twins got the hang of it rather quickly. After paying for the meal they walked through the bustling village. They were soon approached by Naruto.

_"Hi you guys! Hikaru-chan, Tsunade-Obaachan wants to see you and Mizuki-chan, Ellion-san too."_

_"You know she's gonna kill you if you keep calling her that. She hates being called a granny."_

_"But she's so old."_

_"She'll kill you for saying that too. Well arigato, I think we'll go right away."_

She turned to Ellion

"The Hokage wants to see us."

"Hokage?"

"The village leader. It means 'fire shadow' and is given to the best ninja in the village. Tsunade-sama is the fifth and currunt Hokage."

"Wonder what it could be about."

~OOOOOOOO~

(Fifteen minutes later...)

Tsunade was looking at three people standing in her office.

"_I have a new mission for you two." _She handed a scroll over to Hikaru. _"Your medical nin-jutsu is above average and the Sand village is in need of you."_

"_When do we need to leave?"_

"_In two days."_

"_Understood Hokage-sama"_ Hikaru and Mizuki said in unison

The three left the office, and Hikaru looked up at Ellion.

"I hope you like walking, 'cause we'll be doing that for three days straight."

"What do you mean?"

"Sunagakure, in the wind-country,is in the middle of a desert. It takes three days to get there and the only way to get there is to walk. We don't know how to teleport or create portals yet. We'll be leaving in two days."

"Have you been there before?"

"No."

"Then we can't Apparate either."

"Is that how you and Mizuki-chan got here?"

"Yes. Why do you say Mizuki-_chan_?"

"'Chan' honorific for kids and young girls, and for young boys 'kun' is used, people usually only use it for those they are well acquainted with. 'San' is neutral and 'sama' is to show a great deal of respect."

"What did Naruto call Tsunade?"

"Obaachan. It means granny. She's gonna kill him for calling her that."

"Granny? But she seems so young."

"Only because of her jutsu. She is well over fifty. "

"We need to prepare for our mission, and I have some books which will help teach you Japanese."

"Thanks, that would be really helpful,"

* * *

Another chapter! Please R&R


	5. Chapter 04 : Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Speaking Japanese"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Travel**

* * *

"...Kunai, check. Shuriken, check. Bandages, check..."

While Ellion was reading a '_How to speak Japanese'_ book, the twins were checking over their inventory.

"Ok! That's everything."

"Ellion, how is the Japanese going?"

"_Really great."_

"You're really doing great for someone who has only been learning for two days."

"_Thanks."_

"That's good to hear. We are leaving in two hours."

"Got it...How are you going to carry all that stuff anyhow?"

"We're going to seal it into scrolls."

"Wha..."

"Just watch..." Hikaru said before she and Mizuki sealed all of the luggage into a bunch of scrolls.

"Now it's much lighter and the food stays fresh in there too."

"Amazing...is that something I could learn to do?"

"You should be able to..."

~OOOOOOOO~

(Nearly two hours later...)

"Come on! We gotta get a move on!"

"Yeah, just rub it in! I can't help that I'm not as fast as you guys."

"Let's seal her into a scroll."

"WHAT? There is NO way..."

The twins immediately burst out with laughter. Ellion just shook her head.

"We're just kidding!"

"Lighten up a little. Here eat this." Mizuki said handing something looking like a pill to Ellion.

"What is it?"

"It's a 'soldier pill', but we fused it with some healing and strengthening magic. You'll be able to keep up with us that way."

"Thanks."

The trio traveled in silence for the next hour.

"Ellion, is something the matter?"

"Not really. It's just that kid...Naruto was his name. I sensed something odd about him, almost like there is something evil, as if it's there but also not, and I also noticed that even though he appeared really happy, deep down he seemed extremely sad."

"So you noticed."

"Huh..."

"Naruto...he is a jinchūriki or 'Power of Human Sacrifice'...I don't really know any details, but I know that the _Kyūbi no Yōko_ or the 'Nine-Tailed Demon Fox' is sealed within him. He recently lost his best friend to one of our enemies and, because of that also failed to fulfil a promise the girl he has a crush on."

"That's...really terrible."

"I know..."

They travelled till dusk and began setting up camp for the night. Ellion was curious about the jutsu they knew so they spent the evening with a ninja-version of 'Show and Tell'.

"So how does the chakra elements work?"

"Basically the same principle as magic. There are the five base elements water, fire, wind, lightning and earth." Mizuki started drawing a diagram on the ground "A person usually has one main element and any other they have, if they have any other, would be weaker."

"Yeah, and one element is always very weak against one and very strong against another." Hikaru said before taking another bite from her meal.

"Which work with which?"

"Fire is strong against wind, so is wind against lightning, lightning against earth, earth against water and water against fire."

"So I told was that you have water, wind and earth, and Hikaru has fire, lightning and earth, which means you two are basically equal."

"Exactly equal. We have a record for almost 2000 fights and they all ended up with stalemate."

"You fight each other?"

"They're not really fights. We spar a lot for training."

"Oh."

"Another thing about the elements is that if you join them you get a new element. Like ice comes from combining wind and water , and wood from water and earth . But a lot cases only people with a _kekkei genkai_ or 'bloodline limit' have certain elements, like the wood element was the element the First Hokage possessed."

"That is pretty interesting, I would love to learn more of these jutsus..." Ellion was interrupted by a growl from her stomach "...but it would seem my stomach has other plans."

She and Mizuki went to join Hikaru, who was nearly finished with her meal. After supper they decided to hit the hay so they can have an early start.

~OOOOOOOO~

(Early next morning...)

Mizuki was busy packing and Hikaru was fixing breakfast. Ellion was surprised at how much energy they seemed to have this hour of the morning.

"Are you two always so...so...jumpy this time of the day?"

"Well, we are shinobi..."

"...and we need to be ready all the time."

"Is it really THAT dangerous out here?"

"Yes." Mizuki and Hikaru said without any hesitation.

After a (really) quick breakfast, they headed out once more.

"So how is the Japanese going?"

"Ok...I think."

"Lets hear just how ok, and then we'll give some pointers."

"Su...sure."

"Ok..._Hello my name is Hatarashi Mizuki. Who are you?_"

"Um...a..._my name Scarlet Ellion...meet you is nice._"

Hikaru started to giggled a bit.

"Pretty good for only three days of learning."

"Well languages has always been one of my strong points."

"What can you speak?"

"Latin, Mermish, a little Parseltongue..."

"What on earth is that?"

"Mermish is 'mermaid language', it normally sound like screeching, but like a normal person speaking under water, and Parseltongue is 'snake language'."

"Cool."

"Maybe you should teach us."

"After I master Japanese."

The trio immediately burst out with laughter.

* * *

Another chappie! Please (pretty please) feed the plot bunnies!


	6. Chapter 05 : Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Telepathic messages-

**Shukaku**

"_Speaking Japanese"_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Friend**

* * *

"And here we are! Welcome to Sunagakure no sato!"

"Wow...I never thought a village in the middle of a desert could look so amazing."

"Yeah...it's really incredible. Ok, so first we must pay a little visit to Kazekage tower before we go to the inn"

~OOOOOOOO~

(Kazekage tower)

Mizuki's point of view (POV)

We were standing in the Kazekage's office, and I was trying my hardest not the strangle the Suna Counsel Leader, who was the temporary Kazekage stand-in. Sure, me and Hikaru might be only nine years of age, but who did he think he was to call us incompetent? Like, did he even realize that Tsunade-sama wouldn't have sent us if she didn't have complete trust in our abilities? I mean, hello! Wake up call! She just happened to be one of the best medic-nin around, so she would know...

My silent ranting came to a screeching halt when Hikaru put her hand on my shoulder.

-Calm down-

-I'm trying my best.-

-I'll handle it-

-Ok-

"_Sir, I mean no offense, but we have not even started on this mission, and yet our abilities are already being questioned. Tsunade-sama would not have sent us here if she did not trust us in our medical abilities."_

"_You do have a point. Very well, but I expect only the best from you two."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Report to the hospital at seven tomorrow morning."_

"_Understood."_

"_Good day"_

"_To you too, Sir."_

We all left the office and I could not help but to sigh in relief.

"Thanks. I might have lost my cool in there."

"No problem. Let's go find the inn, I'm in need of some rest."

"Me too."

"I'm in need of a walk, so I'll go look around a bit."

"Really...I mean we've been walking for nearly three days straight...are you sure?"

"Yeah, see you in a little while."

"Ok."

I watched as a somewhat confused Ellion and Hikaru made their way in the direction of the inn. I started aimlessly wandering through the dusty desert-village.

~OOOOOOOO~

Gaara's POV

I was strolling through the village, watching everybody else going on with their every-day lives. The people still seemed to fear me, well, that which was inside of me, actually. One day I wish I could have real friends that would not judge me due to a certain stupid demon tanuki and accept me for who I am...

**Please boy, don't make me vomit.**

'Shut up.'

**And why should I?**

'Because I said so'

**I don't think so.**

'I'm not in the mood for you'

**Are you ever?**

'Just leave me alone'

**Nah...I know, let's destroy something...or someone...doesn't that sound like fun?**

'Don't you dare!'

Before I knew it Shukaku was starting to gain control over my body. No matter how hard I tried I could not push him back into the back of my mind...

~OOOOOOOO~

Mizuki's POV

Soon finding myself in a nearly deserted part of the village, I suddenly felt a very powerful and evil presence. I spun around and found no-one other than the, thirteen year old, redheaded Sabaku no Gaara. He was clutching his head and looked as if he was in pain.

'Oh no,' was my first thought, 'that baka of a demon tanuki!'

As I started approaching Gaara, he looked up at me.

"_Stay away...please...I don't...want to...hurt you."_

Anger immediately started bubbling in me.

"_Ok, Shukaku! Get ready for some serious butt-whooping!"_

At lightning speed I was in front of Gaara, and as I reached out a sand wall formed to block my hand, but was easily penetrated by my water magic. I touched his forehead and let some healing and purification magic flow into his body. Immediately I felt the evil energy fading away. Gaara stared at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"_How...did you..."_

"_Uh...I...hehehe."_

~OOOOOOOO~

Gaara's POV

I could hear Shukaku sulking in the back of my mind...

**How the hell did that little brat do that? I swear I'm gonna...**

'SHUT UP, SHUKAKU!'

I could sense the tanuki cringing and continuing his sulking.

"_How did you do that...Shukaku is an S-ranked demon...you just touched me and now he is nearly powerless..."_

"_Um...you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."_

"_Are you joking? I'm sure I will believe you."_

"_Ok...I...I have really powerful magical powers."_

Ok, so I wasn't really expecting that. If anybody would have told me that before I would have told them that they were insane, but this girl did just prove that she did indeed have some strange ability.

"_Told you that you wouldn't believe me."_

"_It's not that I don't believe you...I mean you just gave Shukaku a major beating...It's just gonna take a while to get used to the whole 'magic actually exists' thing."_

"_Oh...hey, would you like to be friends?"_

"_Wha...are you serious?"_

"_Yes."_

For the first time ever I smiled...an actual smile.

"_Yes...I would like to be friends."_

~OOOOOOOO~

(Later...)

Nomal POV

"I'm home!"

"You sure took a long walk! Was it fun?" Hikaru's voice came from the hallway.

"Yes, I already made a friend with one of the locals."

"Really? Who?"

"When can I meet them?" Ellion's voice asked.

"Right now, actually."

"OK! Coming Mizuki-chan!"

Hikaru came into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks causing Ellion to nearly bump right into her.

"_Oh...Hi, Gaara-san. I'm Hatarashi Hikaru, nice to meet you."_

'Gaara?' Ellion set her gaze on Gaara, 'So that's Shukaku's container.'

"_Hi...uh...I'm Scarlet Ellion...really nice to meet you."_

Gaara was a little astounded, he was told that she started learning Japanese only five days ago.

"_Sabaku no Gaara...nice to meet you too."_

Now he was starting to become a little self conscious, as he was used to people looking at him with hatred and not friendship.

"_Ano...I have to go, Temari is probably wondering where I am."_

"_Oh...See you around then."_

"_Bye."_

"_See you later, Gaara-kun!"_

Hikaru started giggling, causing both Gaara's and Mizuki's faces to turn bright red.

"_What are you laughing at? We're friends now, aren't we?"_

"_Gomen...*giggle*..."_

"_Really, Hikaru-chan...*sigh*"_

"_Well...see you guys around."_

Gaara started walking in the direction of the Sabaku residence smiling. When he walked into the kitchen Kankuro nearly choked on the rice-ball he was eating.

"_H...Hi Gaara."_

"_Hi Nii-san."_

'Ok...' he thought, '...since when does Gaara call me Nii-san? And never mind that, he is actually SMILING!'

"_How was your day? You seem very happy."_

"_Great...no...really amazing. I made my first...no...second real friend today."_

"_Second? Who's the first?"_

"_Naruto, of course."_

"_Oh, that's right. I'm really happy for you otouto."_

"_Hallo you two! Sooo, when can we meet this new friend?"_ Temari said coming into the kitchen.

"_Soon enough."_

"_You know? You look sooo cute when you smile, otouto!"_ She smiled and ruffled the red-head's hair.

For the second time that day Gaara felt himself blushing.

* * *

Chapter 5 finally done! Hahaha...Shukaku got his ass kicked by a nine-year old girl!

Please don't hit and run!


	7. Chapter 06 : Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

Sorry for not updating in a while. And I finally have a review (Thank you Sal-utations!)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Telepathic messages-

**Shukaku (or any demon beast)**

"_Speaking English"_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Meet the Family**

* * *

"Really, you can be so clumsy."

Temari walked into Suna hospital with Gaara and Kankuro following her. Kankuro had a blood-stained cloth wrapped around his left hand. He had been doing some maintenance on Karasu and managed to make a really deep cut in his hand. The trio went over to the emergency room and was met with the usual behavior whenever Gaara was in the area. They were sent to a room were a medic-nin would be sent in shortly. Temari started fussing again until she heard the door open and found it really strange when she heard Gaara gasp.

"Gaara-kun? Hi!"

"Hi, Mizuki-san. What are you doing here?"

"I'm working here as a medic-nin."

"What? You seem a little too young for that." Kankuro stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

"So your Gaara's new friend. You're so kawaii!" Temari gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack...can't...breathe..."

Temari immediately let go and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oops...sorry."

"It's OK. So let's see the what we have here..."

Mizuki took Kankuro's hand to inspect the damage. After about a minute her hands started glowing green and the wound started to close. Another five minutes and his hand was healed.

"There you go, and do be careful next time."

"Sure, and thank you."

"No problem."

Taking a quick look at her watch, Mizuki smiled.

"Ah, lunch time...boy am I starving."

"Mind if me and my brothers join you?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

~OOOOOOOO~

The four had just reached the little restaurant across the street when Hikaru joined the group.

"Hey, Mizuki-chan! Hi, Gaara-san. Nice to meet you, Temari-san and Kankuro-san. I'm Hikaru, Mizuki's sister."

"Oh, you're so kawaii too!"

Kankuro started snickering and Gaara merely sighed.

"One-san, really..."

Hikaru glanced over at Mizuki

-Ok...she's _really_ weird-

-At least she didn't nearly crush your ribs in a hug-

-Ouch...glad I missed that...-

"Hey, are you two ok?"

Temari had a concerned look in her eyes as she watched the seemingly spaced out twins.

"Yeah, were fine...ano...who's hungry?"

"Me!" Kankuro shouted rather excitedly. Temari shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're really related..."

~OOOOOOOO~

"Boy I'm stuffed." Kankuro exclaimed. The comment seemed to tick Temari off instantly.

"Of course, since you just ate enough dango for _three_ people!"

Temari got up looking somewhat pissed, before heading to the counter with Mizuki to pay for their bill.

"Sheesh, that idiot can be such a glutton sometimes."

Mizuki gave her a reasuring smile and gave her enough money for her and Hikaru's portion of the bill.

"Oh and...Mizuki-chan...thank you, thank you very much. I've never seen Gaara so happy before."

"Well, I know what it feels like if everyone hates you for something that is not your fault."

"What would anyone hate you for?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Sure."

Mizuki went over to the others while Temari watched her. 'Why in the world would she be hated? Could she also be a demon container?'

* * *

Once again, sorry for not updating. Writers block is truly evil.

Virtual cookies if you review!


	8. Chapter 07 : Revalation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

Sorry for kinda dieing om this fic...-_-'...all plot-bunnies decided to run off to goodness knows where, so I haven't been able to think of a good plot for a while...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Telepathic messages-

**Shukaku (or any demon beast)**

"_Speaking English"_

_...Flashback thingies..._

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Revalation**

* * *

Temari sat on the couch deep in thought.

_...Well, I know what it feels like if everyone hates you for something that is not your fault..._

"Why would anyone hate you?" She mumbled silently.

"What?" Kankuro asked, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Eh? Oh...uh...it's...nothing...nothing at all...hehehe..." she laughed awkwardly.

"Sure..." he retorted rather sarcastically.

"Ok...ok...It's Mizuki." Temari sighed.

"That white haired girl? What about her?"

"I thanked her for being nice to Gaara and she said that she knows what it feels like to be hated for something that isn't her fault..."

"Why in the world would she be hated? Is she a demon container or something like that?"

"Possibly...but I told her that she doesn't have to tell me if she doesn't want to so I won't pry...and you had better not either, you hear me, Kankuro?" She glared at her brother, who started smiling nervously.

"Yeah, yeah...hey, now that I think about it..isn't she from Kirigakure?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she is...what about it?"

"She's one of the medic-nin Konoha sent..."

"Heh?" Temari aked confused.

"Why would Konoha send someone from Kiri?"

"Uhm...well...I don't know?"

"Well, I wonder if it would be a good idea to ask her?"

"Wouldn't she think we're suspecting her of something weird?"

"Then she'd be right."

"What?" She yelled, causing him to jump.

"B-but...d-don't you feel it?" he asked nervously.

"What?"

"Her energy? Hikaru's too."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about..."

"Their both have weird chakra...really strong weird chakra."

* * *

Gaara walked through the village, trying his best to ignore the usual behavior of the village when it concerned him.

"Hey! Gaara-kun!"

He turned around and found a very hyper Mizuki smiling at him, and found himself blushing slightly.

'She's kinda cute when she smiles...'

**Eww...**

'Who asked you?' he inwardly glared at the tanuki.

"Uh...Gaara-kun?" she aked, her smile fading and being replaced by a concerned expession.

"Uh...gomen, Mizuki-chan."

"Shukaku's being a baka again?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"His presence is stronger when he talks to you."

"Oh..."

"Uh...want to hang out?"

"With me?"

"Well, of course, silly! You _are_ my friend..." she smiled brightly.

"Ah...yeah...sure that would be nice."

"Ok...so, what do you feel like doing?"

"Uh...well..."

Mizuki giggled slightly.

"How about some ice-cream?"

"Sure..."

* * *

(Twenty minutes later...)

They sat on a bench in the park, talking about their own lives (well, since Gaara initially didn't speak that much, Mizuki did most of the talking.)

"So, you're from Kirigakure?"

"Yeah"

"So why are you on a mission from Konoha?"

"I'm transferring to Konoha. Hokage-sama is still busy with the paperwork, so you could say this is unofficially my first mission for Konoha."

"I see, why were you there in the first place? I mean, your sister is from Konoha."

"It was to ensure the best for our development, seeing as our powers are polar opposites. I have the power of water while she has the power of fire."

"Polar opposites? How is that even possible if you're twins?"

"...It's well...because..."

She trailed off and started fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Mizuki?"

"I...I'm...not..."

"Not what?"

"Human."

"Say what?"

"I'm not human..." she said with a shaky voice.

* * *

Oooh...cfliffhanger...

Sorry, couldn't help it ^^

Please review (it'll make my day)


	9. Chapter 08 : Trouble on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Winx club.

Summery: A witch named Ellion finds a lost little girl, Mizuki, who seems to have amnesia. Searching for her forgotten past, what dark secrets will unfold?

Yes, I know, it's been more than six months since the last update...just please don't eat me...

Sorry if any of the characters seem a little out of character...^^'

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Telepathic messages-

**Shukaku (or any demon beast)**

"_Speaking English"_

_...Flashback thingies..._

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Trouble on the Horizon**

* * *

'Ah, Mizuki! You utter MORON! Yeah, let's just blurt it out! Aren't you hated by enough people yet?'

She looked up at Gaara, who was looking back at her with confusion and something else she couldn't quite place.

'Then again...he has a demon sealed within himself, so he would understand...hopefully...'

She gave a nervous grin before speaking.

"I...I'm guessing you want some answers?" she asked carefully.

He frowned a bit before nodding.

"W-well...to begin with neither me or Hikaru were actually born, but rather created by an evil witch named Marion..."

"Created?" he asked surprised and Mizuki nodded. "How?"

"I'm not exactly sure...I lost all my memories not to long ago...I managed to recover about half and Hikaru filled me in on the basics of our creation."

"Oh...but, you mentioned being polar opposites. Won't your powers conflict with each other?"

"I recall Hikaru mentioning something about a 'fail safe' of some sort. Marion had apparently made some kind of protection in our bodies so the opposing energies won't neutralize one another."

"I see." he said before smiling, catching Mizuki of guard.

"Uh...y-yo-you're not mad?" she stuttered in confusion.

"Well, wouldn't that be hypocrisy?" he asked sharply before smiling again "We're a lot alike."

"Yeah, I guess we are." she said as she returned his smile.

* * *

A knock resounded on the large dark doors.

"Enter." A female voice answered monotonously.

The door opened, revealing a man with long, chocolate brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"Ah, Dranton. Your presence here means you found them?" The woman asked, a bit of of eagerness, laced with malice, present in her normally toneless voice.

"Ah, well, more or less, I think." Dranton replied, a bit nervously.

"More or less? So you haven't found them. Then you had better have a _very_ good excuse for being here." She nearly hissed, and Dranton could swear her icy blue eyes became even colder.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I might have found something, but I need to investigate. That's why I..."

"Came to ask for permission to leave?" she cut him off before smirking. "Very well then. I expect a full report. Is that all?"

"Yes, Master. That is all." he said, relieved that Marion didn't blast him on the spot earlier.

"You may leave." she said, being her toneless self, yet again and Dranton wasted no time getting out of the room, wondering why he still worked for her.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Hikaru said as she watched the sun not too far from the horizon. "It's going to be dark soon."

"She's still not back? I hope she hasn't gotten herself in trouble." Ellion frowned as she walked into the living room.

"I don't sense any danger, so I don't think she's in trouble." She closed her eyes and focused on her sister's energy. "It seems she's in the park with Gaara-san." she said smirking in a way that made even Ellion uneasy.

"What are you up to?" Ellion asked carefully as she frowned.

"Nothing." Hikaru answered and started laughing, before smiling softly. "I just find it really sweet that she's crushing on a guy."

"Oh, well then, I think we can leave the two lovebirds to watch the sunset." Ellion chuckled.

"Yeah." Hikaru smiled as the watched the sun starting to sink beyond the horizon.

* * *

A portal opened in a room, where it seemed as if a hurricane had passed through, and a few black misty wolf-like creatures followed by Dranton came through. He pulled out two crystals, one blue and the other red and found them glowing slightly.

"Just as I thought. The spell Alexis had cast seems to be fading over time. We'll be able to track them in no time." He started wondering if he should go back and tell Marion what he uncovered.

'Rather not...I think I tempted fate enough for today...'

* * *

"Ah, wow!" Mizuki exclaimed "It's so pretty"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the sunset?"

"Yeah, it looks so pretty in the desert."

Gaara looked a bit dumbfounded and she started laughing.

"What?"

"That expression...just priceless..." she choked out between giggles.

Gaara blinked a few times before he found himself smiling. Mizuki managed to stop laughing and suddenly gasped.

"Ah...look at the time! I need to get going!" She gave him a hug before running off. "See you later Gaara-kun."

He found his face heating up as he watched her running toward the inn she stayed at.

* * *

Finally managed to finish this chapter...and put a little fluffy scene in too (and put poor Gaara in a very awkward position xD)


End file.
